


Inner Animal

by supernaturallyawesomedemonlover



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: College, Gen, M/M, Pack, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallyawesomedemonlover/pseuds/supernaturallyawesomedemonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a college where humans and Were's mix, Jared is a social outcast. Everyone thinks he can't shift, but Jensen thinks there's more to Jared than meets the eye. When Jensen invites Jared to join his pack and they fall for each other will Jensen and the pack be able to help Jared when he his attacked by a rival pack led by Mark Pellegrino when they find out Jared's secret and wants him for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so go easy on me. I've had the idea in my head for a while and just decided to write it. All criticism is welcomed, if you don't like what I'm doing with it, feel free to leave a comment and tell me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these people, they are their own person. All this is just made up in my whacky imagination.

Jensen was relieved when he finally got to his dorm. 

Starting with Mr Smith, Jensen's English professor, who seemed to love giving Jensen's class a hard time and a load of assignments, to the over eager pair of freshman Siamese shifters and the very friendly cougar that worked in the library, and no, she wasn't a Were. Jensen had almost crawled back into bed and vowed never to get up again, and all that was before lunch. 

After lunch he had the same asshole professor his History class always had when their professor called in sick, who like his boar counterpart was a fat, lazy, smelly, arrogant son of a pig. He rubbed Jensen all the wrong ways, and not only did he make the class copy from a text book all afternoon, but he gave them an eight page essay for homework, that had nothing to do with the topic they were currently studying from. But unluckily Ms Shaw was going to be of the whole week, and Mr Green was still a professor, so Jensen and his class had to complete the paper.

Jensen was looking forward to hitting the shower, face planting his bed, and not getting up till at least dinner time the next day, which luckily was Saturday. 

He just hoped that the pair of rowdy hyena Were's that liked to stand outside his dorm and make disturbing mating calls to the cheetah on the other side of the campus, had chosen somewhere else for their mating calls tonight. 

Heading into his room, he turned to catch a glimpse of a very worried Chad Michael Murray disappear into his own room across the hall that he shared with Jared Padalecki, the social outcast, that supposedly couldn't shift anymore. To see Chad looking so serious, would normally have Jensen tracking down Chris or one of the pack, and going to find out from Misha why. But tonight he was tired, and he didn't even think he was going to make it to the shower, never mind going on a wild goose chase to hunt down the reason Chad was so worried. Jensen decided that could wait till tomorrow, and once he spotted his bed, he decided his shower could wait too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey buddy, it's okay." Chad told the distressed wolf cowering in the corner of the room. "I talked to mum and it looks like the worst is over. Now we just gotta wait until you calm down enough for you to shift."

Walking over to the wolf, Chad began to strip until he was in his boxers. Kneeling down in front of him, he held his hand out for the wolf to sniff before he got up again.

"Look Jay, we knew this could happen. You have to shift more often." Chad told Jared, receiving what he assumed was wolf version of Jared's classic bitch face in return. "Hey don't look at me like that, at least let me finish first, okay?" Chad waited until the wolf nodded his head before continuing.

"Okay, mum said there is a motel about 30 minutes from here. Its opens up to big fields and a forest, every weekend or every other weekend we go there and you take the stick out your ass and let loose." Chad wasn't going to waste his breath telling Jay there was no reason to hide. This wasn't like back home, in fact most people here would probably start dropping to their knees at the sight of Jared if they knew what he really was. But Jared was still too scared, and Chad understood why so he was willing to let it go, for now. Looking back at Jared, he stripped out of his boxers and socks, because he was sick of losing perfectly good pairs of underwear.

"You're not gonna turn into a lynx or something during the night are you? Cause I really don't want to wake up beside a cat." Chad asked, eyebrows up, the grin he couldn't contain letting Jared know he was joking. "Of course you wouldn't, there's nothing your wolf likes more than cuddling into my wolf, don't even try to deny it." 

With that Chad efficiently changed and wrapped himself around the wolf, who was no longer shaking in fear, and ignored the snort he got in response from the other wolf. Because Jared could deny it as much as he wanted, but Chad knew how much Jared loved cuddle time. Of course Chad would never admit that he sort of liked it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read this and left a comment, I didn't think people would read this, never mind like it and wait for more. But I am thrilled that you do. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, I have a plan for it but I don't know if I'll stick to it, we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly these people are their own people and I do not own them, I just use them and their fantastic bodies for my stories.

Getting up was the last thing Jensen wanted to do. During the night he had shifted and now there was shredded pair of sweatpants decorating his room that he had to clean up. 

Also once Jensen woke up just before ten, he couldn't get back to sleep as the very worried face of Chad Michael Murray once again popped into his head. It wasn't Chad that Jensen was bothered about, but Jared, because for Chad to look that worried it must've involved Jared and once again Jensen got the feeling that there was more to Jared Padalecki than the rumours around campus.

With a huff Jensen got out of bed and collected his torn up clothes before hitting the bathroom for his much needed shower. 

Every room on this floor had their own bathroom, something Jensen was grateful for, because although he loved his pack, he couldn't deal with them this early in the morning without a cup of coffee and shower first.

After his shower Jensen left to find Chris. Finding him wasn't hard, it was Saturday and most of the pack was in the break room. Walking in Jensen spotted Chris on the sofa beside Steve and Danneel.

"Hey, do you know what was up with Murray last night." Jensen asked, shoving Chris's legs of the couch and dropping himself beside the trio. 

"No man, I saw him in here last night on the phone, he was having a pretty intense conversation, then he hung up and practically fled to his room." Chris said, lifting his legs up and placing them in Jensen's lap. It was then that Jensen noticed Misha, Katie and Sophia, all curled around each other of the floor, all of them asleep. 

"I think it was his mum he was talking to." Danneel said from her place sprawled over Steve. "They were talking about Jared and then they started talking about a motel 30 minutes from here that would be perfect for something, but its Chad so I don't know."

"Do you think it's time we found out Jensen?" Steve asked, looking over Danneel's head at him.

"I don't know, it's just, there's something more there than just the rumours, something bigger, and whatever it is that their hiding it's taking their toll on them. I mean, you've seen Chad lately. Usually you can't have a proper conversation with him cause he's either flirting with you or lost in his own world and you've seen how tired Jared's been looking lately. What ever it is, their not going to be able to handle it much longer, but if they knew they had the support of the pack maybe they'll tell us and it wouldn't be so hard for them." Jensen told them, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he thought he did.

"You want to invite them into the pack?" Steve asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I mean no, well yes but not right now." Jensen stammered out, feeling his face start to heat. "We should get to know them as friends first, see if what their hiding is dangerous or anything, and then we'll invite them in.

"Sure." Steve replied, and Jensen did a double take.

"What? Sure. That's all you've got to say?" Jensen asked him, refusing to believe that it was that easy.

"Yeah sure." Steve replied before sharing a look with Chris over Jensen's head, that Jensen missed because he was to busy trying to figure out what to say. 

"Don't look so shocked Jensen, we've been listening to you pining over Jared since he moved onto this floor, we figured it was only a matter of time before you asked if he could join, so we all talked about it and agreed to get to know him first. And plus, we all know where Jared goes, Chad goes and we also all know that Misha has a thing for Chad so it could work out for you both." Chris said to Jensen, resting a hand on his shoulder when it looked like he was going to fall of the couch.

"Misha has a thing for Chad?" Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could he have missed that. "Wait, what do you mean it could work out for us both, what do you mean by pining over him all year?" Jensen asked Chris, pinning him with a stare Jensen knew would make him uncomfortable.

Just as Chris opened his mouth, the door to the break room opened and Chad walked in, followed by a half asleep Jared. 

"Hey Chad, Jared." Steve said, nodding his greetings from the couch.

"Hey." Chad replied, with a nod of the head from Jared. They went over to the other couch in the room, the one that was set up next to the game console. Jared dropped on the couch while Chad set the console up. Jensen couldn't help but notice how tired Jared looked. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He was pail and his unruly mop of hair, was even wilder than usual.

A nudge from Chris brought Jensen out of his head, and it was then he realized that Chad had already started his game and Jensen must've been staring at Jared for a while. He flushed red and was just about to look away, when he realized where Jared was seated on the couch. Chad and Jared usually sat close to each other, or sometimes with each other's feet in their laps, its what packs do and usually it didn't bother Jensen, but today it was different and Jensen couldn't keep the growl in his throat.

Today Chad was on the end of the couch, and Jared was curled up in a ball with his head on Chad's lap, facing Chad not the TV. He appeared to be sleeping, and every so often Chad would lift his hand, from where it was draped protectively over Jared, and run it through Jared's hair. Jensen didn't know why suddenly, he wanted to be the one running his hand through Jared's hair and he growled again, louder. Beside him he felt Daneel jump, and he felt Chris and Steve's eyes on him but he didn't care, he just wanted Chad to stop touching Jared, even though he had seen him do it a thousand times before. 

Just as he was about to remove Chris's feet from his lap to go over there, Chad's head snapped around and his eyes found Jensen's and he let out his own growl. If the growl wasn't enough to halt Jensen in his tracks, the look Chad had in his eyes was. Jensen had seen Chad angry, he had seen him worried, he had seen him scared. But he had never seen him look this dangerous. The look he had in his eye was wild and it scared Jensen. 

Chad was still growling, and even though Jensen was scared, he didn't want Chad touching Jared, so Jensen growled back. The look in Chad's eyes intensified, and it floored Jensen. Just as Chad was about to get up, a whimper from Jared caught everybody's attention. Chad suddenly sat forward, his mouth at Jared's ear whispering to him, his hand playing with Jared's hair and the other rubbing the small of his back. After a few minutes Jared finally settled down again.

Chad looked back to Jensen and just as Jensen was about to say something Steve, Chris and Daneel all got up from the couch.

"Hey Jensen we're going, now." Steve said, grabbing Jensen's arm and dragging him towards the door. "Hey Chad we're sorry for that, why don't you and Jared come up to my room later and we'll get take out and play a few games of Madden." Steve offered to Chad waiting at the door for his answer, his hand still a vice like grip around Jensen arm.

"Sure, I'll ask him." Chad replied, before looking at Jared and going back to his game.

Steve dragged Jensen out of the room and towards his own, closely followed by Chris and Daneel. Jensen never protested, to absorbed in his own mind to care.

"Jensen man, what the hell was that?" Steve asked, and Jensen couldn't answer, he didn't even know what it meant himself. All he knew is that he didn't want anyone touching what was his, and when the hell Jensen started thinking of Jared as his, he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter, I hope you like it. This didn't go the way i had planned, but I didn't want to change it so I didn't. Next week I will be on holiday so i don't know if their will be WI-Fi, but if there is I will post, but if not then I will put it up as soon as I get back.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own these people, they are their own person, and as far as I'm aware, this never happened in real life.

"Are you sure you want to go Jay?" Chad asked Jared for like the tenth time. "We don't have to, we can just hang out here."

"Chad for the last time, yes I am sure, I want to go, what is your problem here? You're the one who always jumps at the chance of free pizza." Jared knew Chad was only looking out for him, but sometimes his mother hen mode was too much for him.

"It's just, that Ackles dude just rubs me the wrong way." Chad said, sighing and rubbing a hand through his hair from his position on Jared's bed. "But we'll go if you really want to."

Now Jared felt bad. It wasn't often Chad didn't want to go somewhere, and he always ended up changing his plans for Jared.

"We don't have to go." Jared offered, sitting down beside Chad. "We can order take out here and watch a few films if you want." 

"Nah we'll go, kick their asses at madden and eat all their food, but the minute Ackles does something to annoy me or bother you, we're leaving." Chad told him, standing up and grabbing his hoodie, heading to the door. 

"Yeah sure I get it, when ever Ackles breathes we'll leave." Jared told him, pushing Chad out their door before turning around and locking it.

"I mean it Jay, the second he does something we're leaving." Chad told him and Jared just patted his shoulder and nodded. Jared had no idea what was up with Chad, ever since he woke up in the break room Chad was acting weird. Hovering over Jared like he would whenever he was worried about him, but Chad hadn't mentioned anything to him, especially about Jensen and his pack. Chad was usually the one who wanted to seek them out, well seek Misha out, but same thing. Jared just shrugged and put it to the back of his mind, he'll just ask Chad about it later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Jensen just stop, they are coming and you are staying, end of." Steve told him, before going back to setting the console up. 

Jensen didn't want to stay, ever since this morning he had been racking his brain, trying to make sense of what happened, but all he had done was make things worse for himself. And now he doesn't want to face them, what if Chad told Jared and Jared doesn't want anything to do with him, what if he hasn't told Jared and someone else lets it slip. Jensen just wanted to avoid it all, except Steve is adamant that Jensen stays here to apologize for his earlier behaviour and Jensen suspects that he's close to ordering Jensen to stay.

Jensen just sighed and accepted his fate, he was going to have to face Chad and Jared. He watched as Steve set up the console and Chris went outside and ordered the food. In the middle of the room, Misha, Sophia and Katie were using the covers, pillows and blankets that Mike and Tom had collected, to make a big bed. Jensen was just about to help Steve when the door opened and Chris came back in followed by Chad and Jared.

"Guys, Chad and Jared's here, food should be about 20 minutes." Chris said as he walked over to Steve to help him. Jensen stood back as everyone went over to Chad and Jared to either hug them or shake their hand. Jensen couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance at Jared. He had to admit, Jared looked a little bit better. His face wasn't as pale, his hair was more controlled and the dark bags under his eyes weren't as prominent. Realizing he had been staring again, Jensen blushed a little and looked away hoping no one had noticed. But when he looked over, he could see Chad glaring at him from his position at Jared's side.

Once everyone had done with greetings and Jensen had said hey and Steve had the console set up, they all sat spread out on the floor. The awkward silence was filled with the occasional question about everyones classes up until the pizza arrived. Chris got up to pay for it and then the awkward silence was back. Jensen couldn't help but steal glances at Jared, and he knew he was looking too much, but he couldn't help himself. Jensen also felt Chad's eyes on him, but he just couldn't stop. The awkward silence was eventually broke, by Jared of all people.

"Not that I'm not a fan of awkward silences and even more awkward and forced conversation, but I'm beginning to think I'd rather be at one of Mr Hill's two hours lectures, where he turns even the most happy energetic puppy into a sad, depressed turtle. Were adults, not teenagers at their first boy girl sleepover that have the door open and their Mum and Dad checking on them every 20 minutes. You think we can turn madden on and actually have some real conversation?" Jared asked, with a shy grin. Everyone in the room started laughing at that and then Steve turned the game on. Conversation started flowing and Sophia, Katie, Mike, Chris, Misha and Jared all in a debate over what pizza toppings were acceptable and what was not. Steve was busy getting his ass handed to him on Madden by Chad, and Tom and Daneel were laughing their asses of at him. 

Jensen was too busy to pay attention of either of the groups. He was watching how the dimples on Jared's cheeks would come out if he smiled enough. The way he would through his head back, close his eyes and laugh if someone said something really funny. How his eyes sparkled as he proudly told the story of the time that he managed to stick 15 pencils in his English professors hair. The way his jeans and t-shirt clung to his body, how even though he looks good wearing it, Jensen is willing to bet his life that he would look even better out of it. How good he would look spread out on Jensen's bed, hair wild and that was enough of that. Jensen shook his head and moved closer to were Steve was sat, willing the stirring in his jeans to stop. 

He tried to concentrate on the game in front of him, watching as Chad bet Tom this time, but every few minutes Jensen caught himself admiring Jared again. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that whatever it was, Jensen was already well and truly fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just want to apologise. My WiFi broke and this is the first time I've had internet since I came back from holiday. So I just want to say I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for an update. I'm going to upload all the chapters I should have uploaded so hopefully that will make up for it a little bit. :)
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own the boys :'(

Jensen didn't want to get out of bed. It was 6 o'clock Thursday morning and he couldn't get back to sleep. He had a history test that his asshole replacement professor decided was necessary and this morning was the fifth morning in a row he had woke up with sticky boxers. 

Ever since Saturday, Jensen couldn't get Jared out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Jared, could still smell him when he thought of him. Also it didn't help when the pack had hung out with Jared and Chad every night this week, and by default Jensen had been there. But waking up every morning from a wet dream starring the one and only Jared Padalecki, Jensen was beginning to lose it.

He didn't even know the guy that well, yet it was taking all Jensen's power and control not to jump Jared the moment he saw him. He didn't know why but all Jensen wanted to do was spread Jared out on his bed and claim him. Mark him where everyone would see it, show the world that Jared was his and his only, rip anyone else who touched Jared to shreds. Yep whatever this was it was getting out of control. Just yesterday he over heard another wolf saying how he'd like to take Jared to his dorm and show his ass what a real Were could do. Chris and Steve had had to drag and snarling, growling and clawing Jensen back to their dorm to stop him from tearing the other wolf up. 

With a huff Jensen flung his covers of and all but stormed to the bathroom.

After his shower Jensen decided to kill two birds with one stone and took some laundry down to wash and whilst waiting on it he done some last minute revision. 

By the time nine o'clock rolled by Jensen was sat in his seat, pen and paper ready. Feeling a lot more confident about the test than he was this morning, Jensen successfully put all thoughts of Jared to the back of his mind and cracked on with his test.

Completing his paper and capping his pen, Jensen looked up to the clock to see he had just 3 minutes to spare. Looking around he saw some people desperately scribbling away, scurrying to finish the paper before the bell, and others like himself just finished and looking relieved. 

Now that his attention wasn't needed else where Jensen's mind automatically went to hazel eyes, floppy hair and a dimpled smile. Jensen was both relieved and pissed that he wouldn't see Jared till the end of the day. He wanted to see Jared smile, hear him laugh, watch him joke with Misha, Chad and Danneel, but he was scared of this thing between them, even though Jensen was sure it was one sided. All Jensen could think about was Jared, the urge to possess and claim him getting stronger every minute of the day, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to contain it, push Jared away by making unwanted advances on him, no longer being able to see the hazel eyes, floppy hair and dimpled smile. 

The bell rang, successfully pulling Jensen's thoughts away from Jared for a few minutes. He packed up his bag, put his paper on his professor's desk and left the class. As usual Chris was outside waiting to walk with him to the changing rooms for gym. Jensen was thanking the lords that Jared was in a different year from him, because Jared had gym at the same time, but they never saw each other since they done different blocks at different times. Right now Jensen's class was doing football outside and Jared's was doing basketball, inside. They even used different changing rooms.

So needless to say Jensen was in a pretty good mood, he wouldn't have to watch Jared get changed, wouldn't have to watch him play, see those muscles that Jared hid under all them clothes get sweaty from use. Nope for an hour, he could forget about Jared and just focus on the ball and the goal. Or at least that’s what he thought, until he actually looked outside. Jensen kicked himself for not noticing it before, it was pouring down outside, and from the looks of it the pitch was flooded. 

"Right listen up, as you can see it it's raining and the pitch is flooded, so no football today." Coach Anderson explained. There were a couple of groans around the room, and a look around showed a bunch of nervous, pleading faces.

"Now, now, put those puppy dog eyes away, I am not Coach Graham and I won't make you run laps round the field in the rain." After this everyone let out the breath they weren't aware they were holding. Jensen remembers the day that happened. It was torrential rain outside, most of the campus ground was flooded never mind the fields, but Coach Graham wasn't bothered. He made everyone is his class do laps around the field for the whole class. All the humans in their class had caught the cold after that, Jensen had never been more happy to be a Were than he was that day.

"I talked to Coach Smith and he agreed to give us two of the courts to use, so today we are just going to have a friendly basketball tournament, head over to the court and I'll be over shortly to get you into teams." Coach Anderson said, before heading to his office, most likely to get the keys for the cupboard. After Jensen heard what the coach had to say, he paled rapidly. He was going to have to watch Jared play basketball. Before he could push himself into a full blown panic attack, Chris slapped his shoulder and pushed him towards the courts. 

"You'll be fine man okay? Jared probably can't even play that good and his team will be put out first, you know most of his class are Were's, and there's a surprising amount of Cheetah's in there. You'll probably only see him sit on the bench for the class. So chill." Chris told him, guiding him to the middle of a court to wait for the coach.

Jensen just nodded along, but as he watched Jared's coach split his class into teams, he could tell by the reactions of everyone who wasn't in Jared's team, that Chris was wrong.

Halfway through class and Jensen thought he was going to die. He was hard as a rock, and every time one of the opposing team brushed against Jared, he had to fight not to lunge at them and tear them to pieces. Unluckily for Jensen his team was put out second, and he was left the remainder of class to watch Jared's team beat every other team they were put against. It turned out Chris was wrong, Jared was amazing. Jared was also as Jensen just found out, the captain of the basketball team. Usually a spot saved for a senior, not a freshman, but watching Jared play, Jensen knew why he was given it. 

Jensen was mesmerized by the way Jared moved. The way the muscles in his legs would strain as he jumped to shoot the ball, or as he dribbled down the court. The way his biceps bulged when he held the ball, preparing for a shot. The way the sweat that dripped of his hair, would roll of his shoulder and down his arm. Jensen wanted to go over, throw Jared down and follow that path with his tongue, he wanted to see Jared's legs strain as they wrapped round Jensen's thighs as Jensen pounded into his tight, sweet body, whilst Jared was begging for more.

"Jensen, Jensen. Jensen!" Chris shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Jensen's face.

"Huh? What?" Jensen asked Chris, to busy focusing on Jared to pay attention. 

"I said, you need to tone down the 'I want to fuck you eyes' and the 'I'm going to kill you eyes'. If you don't want Jared to know about your little crush, well you're doing a poor job at hiding it. Little Jim nearly pissed himself at the anger vibes coming of you when Paully knocked Jared over. Just tone it down okay."

"Wait what? What little crush? And I am not sending fuck me eyes to Jared and I'll kill you eyes to everyone that touches him." Jensen said, facing Chris but still watching Jared out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sure and I'm the fucking queen, Jensen I'm not blind." Chris said, looking exasperated when he saw that he didn't have Jensen's full attention. "Jesus Christ, it's like talking to a brick wall." 

Jensen spent the rest of class enthralled with Jared. The tournament ended with Jared doing an awesome dunk and he managed to knock Paully over as well. Chris had had to drag Jensen to the changing room and throw him in a cold shower. When Jensen stepped out after getting changed, Chris was waiting outside and he did not look happy.

"Seriously man, this needs to stop. You were ready to blow your load at the sight of him dunking the ball. Just ask him out already, or at least go and get laid." Chris said, stalking his way towards the cafeteria to meet up with the pack.

"Chris look its complicated okay, I can't tell him, I don't even know what it is that I am feeling." Jensen was at his wits end. He was so close to just jumping Jared in the gym, not caring who was there to watch it. 

As Jensen and Chris neared the Cafeteria, Jensen realized that he would maybe have to see Jared. Ever since Jared and Chad joined them at Steve's, they had been spending their lunch and breaks with various members of the pack. Jensen didn't want to take the risk of seeing Jared considering the mere thought of him already had Jensen's pants feeling a little tight. 

"Hey look Chris, I have English next and I need to get a book from the library for Ms Docherty, I'll see you later 'kay man." Jensen didn't wait for an answer before patting Chris on the shoulder and all but running to the library.

Jensen didn't see Jared for the rest of the day. After his last class, he was exhausted. The events of the day, and the fact that he was up at six, caught up with him and he didn't even need to try that hard to convince his friends that he couldn't hang out and that he just needed his bed. Jensen went to his dorm, had a shower and planned to do some revision, but as soon as he was lying down he fell asleep.

Friday wasn't very interesting. He had a busy day so he didn't see much of anyone and by the time he was ready to hang out with the guys, Jared and Chad were getting ready to leave for the motel.

"So where is it that you two are going again?" Misha asked Jared and Chad again.

"Just some family thing, nothing interesting. We'll be back Sunday night. Okay." Chad replied and with that, him and Jared climbed into the taxi that had just arrived.

"We let them come to us when their ready, I don't think they're hiding anything dangerous, so we wait." Steve said before walking back inside, Chris following closely behind. The others mumbled their agreements before heading inside after them whilst Jensen was still standing their, wondering what to do about his ever growing need for Jared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are their now person and as far as i'm aware none of this happened in real life.

"Are you sure Jay? You know you don't have to if you're not ready." Chad said, eyes roaming over Jared, looking for any signs that Jared wasn't comfortable doing this.

"Nah, I'm sure I'm ready, and anyway I've missed having another cat to lounge about with. Not that I don't enjoy doing it with you, but I miss having another cat you know. At least if I tell them I'm a lynx, Misha won't feel so alone and I get some cat loving."

"Yeah okay, I just wanted to make sure it's what you wanted." Chad said, walking over to pull Jared into a hug. "You know I've got your back whatever you decide."

"Thanks man." Jared said, wrapping his arms around Chad for a few seconds. Chad was the first to pull back, walking over to the door and opening it.

"We ready to do this." He asked, silently offering Jared one last chance to chicken out.

"Let's do this." Jared said, following Chad out the door and locking it behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Seriously?" Jensen asked, walking into Steve's room and flopping down onto the bean bag. "Could you be any more subtle?" he asked, sarcasm drowning the words.

"What, some of the guys were getting restless, they wanted to know what he was, if he really was a shifter. Cause you know if he wasn't then technically we couldn't invite him into the pack, and I mean I have some doubts myself, you can't even smell his Were on him." Steve said, putting the DVD's he had in his hand, back into the TV unit. 

"But c'mon, Were form only movie night. You might've ruined your friendship with the guy, he knows it's only happening so we could find out what he was. He probably thinks we don't believe him, that were just like those other assholes. You couldn't just wait until he felt safe enough to come out on his own could you, I mean there has to be a reason he hides it and you've just went and pushed him in the deep end. Basically saying show us you’re a Were or your out." Jensen had rose to his feet, stormed over to Steve and was punctuating the last words of his rant with a finger stabbing Steve's chest.

"Jensen, you know that’s not what we meant by it." Steve said.

"You know it, I know it, but Jared and some of the Pack don't see it like that. The way they see it is you have given him a choice. Show us you're a Were, or don't hang around with us no more." Jensen didn't know why he was so worked up because of this. Sure he was curious as hell to see what Jared was, but the way Steve went about finding out pissed Jensen of. God knows how Jared must be feeling over this. Yesterday, after Steve had mentioned it, Jensen saw Chad leave his room, more likely for a candy run for Jared, and he looked pissed. More pissed than the time some asshole tried to bully Jared into shifting and had almost broke his neck. Jensen knew that Jared must be upset about it. But there was nothing left to do now but to pray that Jared could see past this and remain friends with the pack.

"Jensen, that's not what I meant okay." Steve said and was about to add more but was interrupted by someone coughing. It was then Jensen realised the rest of the pack was there, they must've came in when Jensen was ranting at Steve.

"We'll argue about this later, Chad and Jared are coming so shut it." Katie said before grabbing the comfiest spot in the mass of blankets on the floor before promptly shifting and curling up with Sophia, ready to watch a movie. Misha had shifted as well but he was at the side, waiting for everyone else to get comfy. He might be part of the pack, but sometimes Jensen could tell that he missed having another cat to lounge about with. Whilst he would curl up around Sophia and Katie he didn't do it with anyone else. He would if they came over to him, but he would never walk over to Tom and cuddle up with him. Jensen guessed it while be a while until he felt comfortable enough to do that.

Just as Steve was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted, this time by Chad and Jared knocking on the door then coming in.

"Hey guys." Chad said, coming in to give Danneel a hug and to give the guys a man hug. Jared just gave everyone a full blown lift you of the ground hug. "So we're actually watching movies, I thought you just wanted to see him shift then you were gonna make your excuses then leave to lick your wounded pride in peace.'' Steve went red in the face at Chad's words but no one corrected him, he was right, that is what this was all about.

"Chad." Jared warned him, coming to stand beside him to place a calming hand on his shoulder. "I told you it's fine."

"No Jay, the least they could have done was just ask you, but instead the set up this ridic-" 

"Chad, I said it's fine. Look guys, it's fine okay, I mean if it was me I would want to know as well." Jared said, looking Steve and Chris In the eye before continuing. "I'm not gonna lie and say that it didn't hurt that you felt the need to stage something like this to find out, instead of just asking me, but it's in the past, I'm over it, so lets just put a movie in a forget about it." 

Everyone nodded their agreement and whilst Chris put the movie in, they all shifted and found a spot. Jensen curled up beside Danneel, leaving room for Steve and Chris. Tom and Mike were curled around each other in the corner. Chad joined Sophia and Katie, before looking at Jared expectantly. Jared just sighed then shifted not bothering to take the ratty shirt and shorts he had on off. Jensen wasn't sure what he expected but seeing Jared in his Were form took the breath from his lungs.

Jared was a lynx, a big one. He had a chocolate brown coat, with patches of darker brown and lighter brown. On his hind legs it looked like the had pitch black socks, where as on his front it looked like he had pure white socks. On his face there were two patches of white fur where his dimples would be and his eyes were still the same. Blue, green and brown, impossible to tell what colour they actually were. He was stunning.

As soon as everyone's shock disappeared, Misha was in Jared's face, licking and grooming, sniffing and playfully clawing. Jensen felt a burst of jealousy at sight of Misha and Jared rolling around the floor grooming each other, but ignored it, knowing he had nothing to be jealous of. They were two cats who no doubt missed the company of other cats, that’s all.

By the time Misha and Jared had finished and cuddled into each other, the movie had just began. Jensen lost himself into it, letting that and the comfort of his pack get rid of the slight unease in his chest. 

By the time the movie had finished, everyone had more or less moved into a big puppy pile in the middle of the room and no one wanted to move. But they wanted to watch the second film. Jensen was just about to resign to losing his spot before Jared blew his mind again. Lifting his paw, he reached over to the stack of DVD's. Once it was there he shifted his paw into a hand and then changed the DVD. Jensen was speechless. Sure he had seen a partial shift before, but never one so effortlessly and by someone so young. Partial shifts were something that took years to learn and decades to perfect. 

Once Jared had shifted his hand back into a paw and the movie started to play, Jensen saw Misha looking at Jared in shock, well Jensen assumed that’s what a shocked lynx would look like, before attacking his face with licks and head buts, causing Jared to purr and the hackles on Jensen's and Chad's back to rise in jealous anger. 

Even though Jensen had only heard it once, he had decided that if anyone was going to make Jared purr, it would be him and him only.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are their now person and as far as i'm aware none of this happened in real life.

It had been about a month since the pack found out about Jared's lynx side. Jared and Misha had grown closer and because of that so had Misha and Chad. Jensen could see how bad Misha and Chad had it for each other and wondered if anyone could tell how bad he wanted Jared. Jensen's need for Jared was growing stronger, and as the days slipped by a little bit of his resolve did too. Jensen was sure that if he kept this up, in a few weeks Jensen was probably going to go up to Jared one day, bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him, not caring where they were or who was watching. 

It was Friday night and the pack was just heading back from the coffee shop. Jared and Chad never went since they had homework to do before they went to the motel, but the pack had come home early so they could say their goodbyes. True to his word, Steve hadn't pressed Jared anymore. Jensen knew the pack Alpha was still embarrassed at the way Chad and Jared called him out a few weeks ago, but Jensen felt no sympathy for him.

Just as they were turning into the campus grounds, Jensen was attacked from behind. He felt claws slash his back, and the force of them threw Jensen to the ground.

"Ahh." Jensen cried out, hands coming up to stop his descent. He looked up, and in front of him was Mark Pellegrino's pack. Jensen's pack was just about to rush forward and attack when Jensen told them not to.

"Guys don't, it's not worth it." Jensen said, standing up, feeling his back already starting to heel itself. The perks of being a wolf. Jensen knew that if the pack was to fight for him, they would end up annihilating Mark's pack. Mark Pellegrino's pack consisted of the two Mark's. Mark Pellegrino the Deer and Mark Sheppard the leopard. There was Stephen Amell the wolf, Aldis the Great Dane, Genevieve the fox and there were another two domestic dogs, a hyena, a jackal and a boar. Jensen didn't know these guys name though.

"What the fuck do you want Pellegrino." Jensen ground out, eyes never leaving the other pack leader.

"Well it turns out that you have something that little Stevie here wants." Mark sneered, pointing at Stephen, his eyes never leaving Jensen's. "And we have come to make sure he gets it."

"What are you talking about, I have nothing that belongs to him." Jensen told them, confusion was swirling around in Jensen's head. Jensen never even knew the guy, had only heard of him. He didn't even like him so why on earth would he have something that belonged to him.

"Now you see, you actually do." Mark told Jensen, taking a step forward before continuing. "You see little Stevie hear has a crush. But the person he likes is enamoured with you, so we have come to ask you to politely tell the boy that you have no interest in him so Stevie can take his shot okay?" Mark said, cruel smile filling his face.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Jensen said, now a thousand times more confused.

"Wrong answer boy." Mark said, and with that he gave the signal for two of his goons attack Jensen. But before they could actually move, a growl from behind Jensen's pack caught their attention. 

Turning around Jensen saw Jared running towards them. His eyes were focused on Mark's as he made his way forward. Before he reached the pack, he jumped in the air and soared over them. Halfway over he began to shift, but instead of seeing a lynx land in front him, Jensen saw a wolf. To say Jensen was shocked was an understatement. But Jensen couldn't focus on that right now, Mark's pack was still there.

Jared was crouched low in front of Jensen, ready to attack. The hairs on his back was up and he was snarling and growling at Mark. Mark seemed phased by him but he still went to signal to two of his guys to attack Jared. But before he could do that, Jared raised to his full height and let out a warning growl that left even Jensen's pack trembling in their boots. Jared was huge. Whilst most wolves came up to the average persons waist, Jensen's pack came up to about their elbows. Jensen himself was a little bigger than that, but Jared could easily reach someone's shoulders. His fur was the same colours as his lynx, but instead of looking kinda cute, he looked down right dangerous.

Mark's pack took one look at him before they turned tail and ran. Chad came running up to Jared with a change of clothes. Handing them to Jared once he had shifted back again.

"Look I know you guys have a lot of questions right now, but we gotta go. If you want your answers then come to the moonlight hotel as soon as you can, and head out to the fields behind it. I'll be there to answer your questions." Chad said, then turned and dragged a now dressed Jared to the taxi that had just arrived.

The pack watched, still in shock as the taxi pulled away from the curb. A few seconds passed before Misha broke the silence.

"Are we going to go or not." he asked, pretty calm for someone who just saw what he had.

"What the hell was that?" Danneel asked, eyes still big in shock.

"Do you think he's one of the gifted?" Chris asked Steve and Jensen saw him nod.

"But I thought they were only legend?" Katie asked, curling into Sophia's side.

"Nah their real and that's the only thing that can explain what just happened." Steve said before turning to face Jensen.

"What do you think Jen?" Steve asked him, and Jensen couldn't explain to him. He was shocked of course, but all he wanted to do right now was go and make sure Jared was okay.

"I think we should move our asses and call a taxi." Jensen said, and watched as Tom nodded and did just that. Jensen didn't know if Jared was one of the gifted, and if he was why he wanted to hide it, but all Jensen could think about now was making sure Jared was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I had to end it there or the chapter was going to be super long, and it was going to jump forward in time halfway through.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are their now person and as far as i'm aware none of this happened in real life.

When the pack arrived at the motel and made their way to the back of it, Jensen's back was already healed. They found Chad waiting for them at the start of the field. Jared was near the middle of the field. He was in his lynx form and was casually grooming himself. Chad called the pack over and invited them onto the ground beside him. It was a few minutes before Chad spoke.

"Jared and I grew up in the same pack together. Although we were from separate litters we were inseparable." As Chad spoke, he kept his eyes on Jared.

"When we were nearly 5 years old, a rival pack came onto our pack land and murdered all of our pack. The only reason we were spared was because of the innocence in Jared's eyes and the fact that we were clinging to each other and that nothing short of killing us would make us let go." Chad had to stop and clear his throat and Jensen found himself desperately wanting to hear more, but dreading it at the same time.

"They took us to their own pack and when they locked us into the cage, there were two wolf pups inside. But Jared hadn't learned to control his Were side yet, and when the pack came to check on us in the morning, they were met with the sight of a wolf pup and lynx cub cowering in the corner together. They quickly realised Jared was one of the gifted and dragged him out and began to beat him, ordering him to change." Chad had to stop again and clear his throat and nobody so much as breathed in the time it took him to get started again.

"Every day, they would take him out the cage and beat him, wanting him to shift. And every time he did, they would beat him even more, especially if it was a new animal he hadn't shifted into before. When he was in human form, they would tie him up and take turns whipping him. For 6 months I listened to him beg them to stop, shouting he was sorry and that he wouldn't do it again. That he would never shift again if they would let him go. I listened to him beg them to just kill him, to just take him and let me go. There was nothing I could do but hold him as we cried ourselves to sleep every night." Chad was crying now, Jensen was too, his heart breaking at the thought of what Jared had to go through.

"One morning Jay was curled in my arms, we were waiting for them to come and collect him for his daily torturing sessions when we heard the wail of a dying animal. A group of wolves came out from the forest, killing every one of the wolves form the pack that kidnapped us. When they had finished, one of them shifted back into human form and opened the cage door. We were terrified, we didn't know what was going on, who these people were and what was going to happen, but once the mans smell reached us we leapt forward. We didn't even know the guy but he smelled safe, like home. Him and the pack took us back their home where we learned that he was Gerry Padalecki and he had a wife named Sherry. They took us in and raised us along with their own but it took them 3 months before they convinced us to shift again and a further 12 months for Jared to reveal he was one of the gifted." Chad stood up now, but waited by the pack as he finished the story.

"As you can understand, Jay is petrified to let people know what he is. That's why he didn't shift, he didn't want to accidently lose control and let people know what he was. We like you, we want to become part of your pack, we had actually planned to tell you about Jared but just not right now. But let me tell you this, if you even look at Jared the wrong way for being what he is, I will tear you apart." With that, Chad stripped out of the boxers he had on, shifted and ran over to Jared, coaxing him into playing with him. 

Jensen and the pack watched on in awe as they saw Jared shift from animal to animal. His beautiful lynx turned into a jaguar, then a leopard, followed by a tiger, a lion, a domestic cat. Jared just kept shifting. All kinds of felines, all kinds of canines, they watched as he turned into a squirrel and an eagle but they could tell he felt most comfortable in feline and canine forms. As he settled in his wolf form, the pack watched for a few minutes before stripping down, shifting and joining them. 

As they rolled around the field, playing tag, rough housing with each other, Jensen had never felt more content in his life. When they tired themselves out, and all cuddled around each other, keeping the chill of the night air out, Jensen realised he was fucked. Whatever he felt for Jared had consumed him and Jensen knew that it would never go away. But Jensen didn't care, as long as he had Jared and moments like this as far as Jensen was concerned, the earth could burn to the ground and Jensen wouldn't care as long as he had Jared by his side, and the Pack and Chad surrounding him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing any sort of sex scene, I want to say sorry because it is a bit awkward and not very good, but hopefully I will get better at it as time goes on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are their now person and as far as i'm aware none of this happened in real life.

It was nearing Christmas break, and if Jensen had to hear one more person talk about their plans to go home, he was going to go crazy. Since most Were's who came to this school had already essentially left their own pack and started a new pack, they got the choice if they wanted to go home or not. Many of them chose to go home though, but for those who didn't there were a few Were professors that chose to stay and keep an eye on things. Since Jensen and his Pack had started their own pack, they choose to spend Christmas on the college campus. But just because they didn't leave school, didn't mean they didn't have fun. 

This year Sophia, Katie, Jared, Chad and Misha had decorating orders. They were going to decorate break room, and in one corner they would set up a table for Christmas Dinner. Mike and Tom were on food duty. It might not look like it, but Mike and Tom where wonderful cooks. Mike's roast was something everyone was envious of and Tom's chocolate cheesecake was too die for. Danneel and Jensen were on drink duty. Since Were's had a high metabolism, it took a lot of hard liquor for them to get a buzz going, so instead of wasting money on alcohol, they had gotten wine for Christmas dinner as part of tradition, and lots of fizzy for the rest of the holidays. Steve and Chris hadn't told anybody what they were doing, just that it was important. But hey, the perks of being pack alpha, you can do whatever you want.

It had been about four weeks since the pack found out about Jared being one of the gifted. The day after, the pack invited Jared and Chad to become one of them and Jensen was shocked when it looked like Jared was going to cry. The kid obviously expected them to get mad and punish him or something and that thought made the girls of their pack burst into tears. Of course Jensen would never admit it, but he was little upset at that fact too. But once Jared and Chad accepted their offer Jensen didn't understand how the pack had functioned so long without them. 

Everyone liked them, they liked everyone and they were always willing to help someone out, be it pack problems or personal problems, they were always there too help. And even though that’s what a real pack should do, everyone expected it to take a few months before they were settled in enough for that too happen. But three days after they joined the pack, Jensen walked into Sophia's room because he heard how some asshole had humiliated her that day and was shocked to see both Sophia and Jared in their wolf form, with Jared cuddled protectively around her.

It was great that Jared and Chad adapted so well, but it didn't help Jensen. Jensen's need for Jared had grown impossibly stronger. Jensen had accepted the fact that the only way he could go through his day with Jared, was to jack of to thoughts of Jared in the shower in the morning, during the day if Jared accidently brushed against him, and before his bed if he wanted to avoid sticky sheets that night. But Jensen didn't just want to bend the kid over and fuck him, he wanted to spend his nights wrapped up beside him, watching a movie, or studying together, or listening to the guys drone on about their day. He wanted himself to be the last thing on Jared's mind at night, and the first thing in the morning. He wanted to be the one that made Jared smile that secret smile, the one where he was smiling enough that his dimples were on show, but only a little teeth was showing in the slim gap between his lips. He wanted to take him somewhere secluded, fill him with pups and raise their pups together. He wanted it all. 

But Jensen was positive that his affection was only one sided, so no one apart from Chris and Steve, had been told about Jensen's need for Jared.

It was Sunday and the humans had left the day before. Christmas wasn't for another week and a day, but all the preparations had been finished. All the decorations were up, the table was set and the alcohol was chilled. The only thing that needed done was dinner, which would be done of Christmas day. The pack was gathering together in the break room to watch Christmas movies. 

It was funny watching people make their way to the room, because Sophia, Katie and Misha had put up mistletoe everywhere. Nearly everyone had been caught underneath it at some point, except for Jensen. It was funny when Misha got stuck under it with Tom. At first he looked like he would rather die, but then he jumped up on Tom, wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed a big smacker on his cheek. Once he had jumped off Mike stormed over. Nobody knew what was expected but it wasn't for Mike to grab Misha and pull him into a kiss. 

"Well, if tall, dark and broody over here gets a piece of this fine ass, then I want a piece too." He had shouted, causing the whole pack to laugh and for Misha to turn a surprising shade of red.

Jensen was brought out of his inner musings by the cheers of his pack. 

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Everyone was cheering and Jensen looked up and saw that whilst making fun of everyone who had been stuck under the mistletoe, Jensen was now stuck under it himself. Looking to his right Jensen saw the person he was stuck beside was Jared. Before Jensen could even think to panic, Jared was bending over, cupping Jensen's cheek with his massive hand and pressing his lips against Jensen. 

Jensen didn't want to sound cliché, but when he kissed Jared it was like fireworks had went off. All the thoughts and feelings that Jensen didn't understand all this time, were now being spelled out to him in big, bold flashing lights. Jared was his mate. As Jensen pulled Jared closer and deepened the kiss, he put an arm around Jared's back to stop him getting away. All Jensen could think was mate, mine, claim, possess. The catcalls and wolf whistles of the pack finally made it through the fog in Jensen's head and he reluctantly broke the kiss. Not letting Jared get away he turned to glare at the pack, before turning around and dragging Jared to his room.

Once inside, Jensen was prepared to stop and ask Jared if he really wanted this, even though Jensen wasn't sure he would be able to stop. But before he got the chance, Jared had him pinned to the wall, tongue demanding entrance at Jensen's lips. Once Jensen gave him access and their tongues met for the first time, Jensen was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Jensen thought his life was complete before, he was wrong. This right here, kissing Jared, knowing he was his mate, this is what Jensen's life felt like when it was complete.

Not able to hold back any longer, Jensen pushed Jared off him and down onto the bed. Before Jensen joined Jared he stripped of his clothes, watching as Jared done the same. When Jensen saw the scars littering his mates body, he was straight over there licking and caressing each one. Below him Jared was writhing and begging for more. Jensen had noticed before that Jared always had a shirt on before he shifted, now he knew why. 

Wanting to spend longer cherishing Jared's body, Jensen reluctantly pulled away. Unable to ignore his mates pleas for more and his own need. Jensen reached over to the bedside table for lube. Before his hand came into contact with the drawer, Jared stopped him.

"I'm a breeder, so you know, you don't need that, I kinda make my own." Jared mumbled, blush staining his cheeks at the admission. Jensen sniffed the air and didn't know how he never realised it before. The sweet smell of Jared's slick filled the air, the smell of it alone nearly ended this show before it began. Wanting to lick at Jared's hole, getting as much of Jared's sweet essence as he could, Jensen refrained from doing it, telling himself next time. 

Instead he pulled Jared down and Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist. Lining himself up, Jensen bended over and pulled Jared into a heart melting, passionate kiss as he pushed into his mates body. Jared was everything Jensen had dreamed of and more. Hot, tight, sweet heat surrounded Jensen, and he had to still, balls deep inside Jared. Because Jensen knew if he moved right then, his knot was going to expand and he would come on the spot. 

Holding himself still, he kissed Jared senseless. Jared's sweet needy noises filling the air as he pushed his hips down, urging Jensen to move. Unable to take the pleasure of his mate writhing and moaning beneath him, Jensen started to thrust shallowly into Jared. Gradually become harder and deeper, Jensen pounded into Jared at a hard, punishing pace. The only sound that filled the air was Jared's mewls of pleasure, Jensen's own groans, and the sound of skin on skin. They weren't even kissing each other, just sharing air.

Jensen felt his knot start swell, and impossibly picked up his pace. With one final powerful thrust, Jensen was knotted to Jared. At the feel of Jensen's knot, filling his body completely, Jared came untouched. Throwing his head back, Jared moaned long and deep, his body becoming unbearably tight around Jensen, stealing Jensen's own orgasm from him. 

As Jensen came, he lunged down, teeth latching onto Jared's neck and biting. He broke the skin, not letting go until both of the Were's were aware of what was going on around them again. Glowing in the aftermath of their pleasure, Jensen was licking his mates neck, soothing the mating mark. Beneath him he felt Jared let out a chuckle.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this." Jared said breathlessly, turning his head around and catching Jensen's lips in a soul melting kiss. "Ever since that night you invited me and Chad to Steve's room you were all I could think about, was starting to get frustrating." 

Jensen couldn't believe it. Jared had wanted Jensen the whole time Jensen wanted him. 

"We're a bunch of idiots, I've wanted you since then too." After Jensen's admission both him and Jared burst into laughter. Jensen started licking Jared's neck once more, admiring the mark he had made. They both lay in content silence, waiting for Jensen's know to go down so they could move. It was going to be a few more days since they left the room, but Jensen was glad he had figured out what Jared meant to him. He was going to have to thank the girls for hanging that damn mistletoe everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know its been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, but I just started college and the amount of homework I've been getting is insane. I wanted to take this story on a little longer, but due to the little amount of time I have left to spare to work on it, I have decided to end it here.
> 
> I am working on a sequel, the rest of the story I was going to write for this one, but I don't know when I will post it.  
> I want to thank everyone thats read and liked/commented on my story, I had fun writing it and I can't wait till I can get round to starting the next.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this last chapter and I promise to have the next story up as soon as I can. xx :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these people, nor do I get to say what they do and as far as I'm aware, this hasn't happened in real life.

It wasn't until a week later that Jensen was able to look at Jared without jumping him. It was 5 o'clock Christmas eve so they decided to go down to the break room to see the others. Exiting Jensen's room, Jensen was regretting giving Jared his clothes to wear. His sweatpants were a little too short for Jared but they showed of his ass, and the jumper stretched tight across his chest. Just seeing Jared in his clothes had Jensen feeling possessive and he was ready to take Jared back in his room to show him that.

"Jensen, it's Christmas eve, we're going to see the guys, so don't even think about it." Jared said, checking to make sure Jensen's door was locked before heading off. Jensen just glared before grabbing Jared's hands and entwining their fingers. Jared took a look at their joint hands and smiled.

When they walked into the break room, the guys broke out into catcalls and cheers. 

"They're alive. Woohoo!" Jared's whole face turned pink whilst Jensen just glared at them all.

"You guys, Chad and Misha mated the day after you and they came out two days ago." Danneel said, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Wait what?" Jared asked, looking at Chad before running over and tackling him in a hug. Jensen watched with an amused smile on his face. When Chad and Jared finally parted Chad spoke first.

"So why don't we get these conversations out of the way, you know, I take Jensen aside threaten him, Jay you take Mish aside threaten him, just so you know, there's no big pink elephant in the room." Everyone burst out laughing before they realised Chad was serious, then they laughed even more. Jensen had expected this so he just nodded and motioned to Chad to follow him outside. He saw Jared and Misha go out the other door.

"Okay so I'm just going to say I will never hurt Jared, he means too much to me." Jensen said. When he saw Chad's face however he began to get a little worried, it was that same murderous face from that first day in the break room.

"Jared has been through a lot in his life. Not just what happened when we were younger, but something happened to him later on as well, something bad. Now Jay doesn't trust people, but he trusts you, so I am on my way to trusting you. You seem like a good guy, but the last son of a bitch seemed like a good guy too. So I'm just gonna tell you, you hurt Jay in anyway and I will hunt you down and tear you apart. But I won't kill you, no. I'll make you live with knowing you hurt him, I'll cut you up so bad that it will leave permanent damage, I will leave you so scared that you will be looking over your shoulder in fear for the rest of your life." 

Jensen just nodded, a little shaken. Chad suddenly smiled and slapped Jensen's shoulder.

"But don’t worry I'm sure you are a good guy." Chad chuckled, slapping Jensen's shoulder one last time before heading back in. Jensen followed him into the room and nearly burst out laughing at the sight of Misha. Jared and Misha were just coming in the other door and Misha was pale. Usually Misha was usually quite white, but now he was almost transparent, and the look he had on his face? He was down right terrified. Jensen had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Dammit Jay, I said threaten him, not put the fear of god into him." Chad joked with Jared, although he went over to make sure Misha was okay.

"Hey, we just had a friendly conversation, isn't that right Mish?" Jared asked Misha, everyone laughing at the quick nod he got in response. 

Once everyone had settled down, Misha chose the movie as everyone got comfy. Jensen ended up on the two-seater with Jared between his legs and Chad had a hand on Jared's knee from where he and Misha was sprawled out over the floor. Jensen wanted nothing more than to rip the hand of Jared's knee, but he knew his mate needed the contact. He hadn't seen his best friend in a week. Through out the movie Jensen found himself watching his mate and not the screen. Who could blame him though, Jared was the most beautiful person Jensen had ever laid eyes on. And anyway, they were a group of adults and Misha was making them watch Scooby-Doo - not even the Christmas edition- and the Monster of Mexico. 

Halfway through the movie, Jensen noticed Jared was starting to doze off. He was lying with his head cushioned on Jensen's chest and his legs curled into him, between Jensen's spread legs. Jensen couldn't contain the smile that lit up his face when Jared succumbed to sleep and started snoring lightly on Jensen's chest. Well it wasn't really snoring Jensen supposed, it was more like little cute snuffs of air. Lifting his hand, Jensen started to smooth it through Jared's hair. Movie forgotten Jensen, started to drift of as well. He had his mate, his pack and Jensen didn't think it could get any better than this.


End file.
